Teen Titans Idol
by Blood Darkness
Summary: The Teen Titans have decided to do American Idol! The judges are tough, as well as the obstacles. Only question is, which people will win, and which will flunk? Chapter 4 is up.
1. The Judges and Contestants

_**A/N: **_**The precise description of everyone's clothes is a ONE TIME THING in any of my fics and this one! So, I know the first chapter sucks, but, maybe later on you'll think it's good. **_  
_

_Chapter 1_

_The Contestants and Judges_

Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg all sat on the couch. They all waited nervously for the right time to leave the tower. All of them wanted to make a good impression, so they dressed up quite nicely that day.

Raven wore a black tube top the said "Hot Vampire" on it in red gems. She had a small silk black mini skirt. She was wearing an exotic chocker necklace from Azarath that showed she was part demon and a Goth. It was black with little silver chains hanging down on it with onyx gem stones. She was wearing the beautiful fourteen karat gold onyx gem stone ear rings that Robin had bought for her on Valentine's Day. Raven had started crying when he gave her those. They were very rare gems and a rare type of gold. Raven had almost always worn ear rings in her ears since then. Only when they fought villains would she actually take them off. Raven was wearing her blood red lipstick, her black Azarath blush, black Azarath eye shadow, and the Azarath perfume that Robin had always loved so much. It smelled like lavender and roses. She was wearing black boots that came up to her knees. They criss-cross up and down and show her toes. Raven painted her nails black and was wearing a gold, emerald, onyx, ruby, and sapphire ring that Robin had also bought her for Valentine's Day. Robin had given her more presents on Valentine'ss Day than anyone else, and, Raven had never gotten so many presents in her life. He had just showered her with presents; but, she loved every single one of them. She had also put some sparkles in her hair.

Starfire was wearing a small strapless dark blue dress. It had clear blue ruffles cutting down in a slanted position. The dress was actually cut slanted where the legs were. She had put in the large gold hoop ear rings that her older brother Dark Fire had given her for her birth day. She was actually wearing a strange type of light blue lipstick. It had shocked everyone when she wore that. But, did Starfire care? No, she didn't. She was wearing a silver necklace with a strange emblem hanging down from it. Starfire was also wearing blue blush and blue eye shadow. She had painted her nails a dark blue and was wearing blue high heeled shoes. She too had put some glitter on her hair.

Terra was just wearing a red shirt that's sleeves were on her arms. She was wearing a small red mini skirt with glitter shining on it. Terra was wearing fiery red lipstick and red eye shadow and red blush. She was wearing her ruby ear rings and her red chocker necklace that actually _had_ rubies on it. Terra had painted her nails a fiery red and was wearing her fiery red high-heeled shoes. She had also put fiery red streaks in her hair, which also had glitter inside of it. Terra looked like the fire empress, but, she did look just as gorgeous as Raven and Starfire.

Beast Boy still had his hair short and messy with two long locks coming down into his face. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black dress pants. His shoes were black as well. Beast Boy also had one ear pierced. Beast Boy had been getting very angry when Starfire was arguing with him about cutting the front locks of his hair. He had won the argument though.

Cyborg, for one, couldn't change the way he looked, so, he's still the same,.

Robin, for one, looked the most handsome. He still had his regular hair style, but had two locks of hair in his around his face. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He was wearing black shoes too, and was wearing the white Azarath shark tooth necklace Raven had given him when she had gone home to Azarath for a while. He had been wearing that necklace a lot ever since then. He still wore his mask.

"Hey, Cy, is it time to go yet?" Terra asked, redoing her lipstick.

"Just a couple more minutes, Terra", Cyborg answered. They had been waiting for about forty minutes, and, Terra had a very low patience span. She gave out a heaving sigh before putting another layer of eye shadow on. Starfire was just reading one of Raven's many books of poetry from Raven's library. Raven looked around the room, and her eyes decided to settle on the window.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin", Raven said turning to look at him with a smile on her face. Robin then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Cyborg looked at his watch and said, "Alright, titans, time to go". Robin slowly broke the kiss.

"May I escort you to the vehicle?" Robin asked, holding out his hand to Raven.

"Yes, you may", said a smiling Raven as she took his hand and he lead her down to the T-Car. Cyborg sat in the front seat and Starfire sat up front with him. Beast Boy and Terra were sitting together in the middle row, and Raven and Robin in the back row. During the whole entire ride there, every single titan remained silent. Raven snuggled up close to Robin and he put his arm around her to keep her there. This felt a lot better than just sitting.

"Alright, titans, we're here!" Cyborg called out joyfully.

"You broke the silence", Beast Boy murmured under his breath.

"The really nice silence", Beast Boy added.

"Oh, just shut up. Beast Boy", Cyborg said. They all stepped out of the car and looked at the building the show was being held in.

_Okay, now I'm really nervous,_ Raven thought looking at the size of the building and how many people were there to watch the show. Well, it was the beginning of a new American Idol season. What could you expect? All the titans went inside the building.

"Ah, you must be the Teen Titans", the man at the front door said.

"If you would please follow me, I will show you to where you need to be." They followed the man to where the hallway to the back stage was. The closer they got, the more nervous Raven got. Once they were there, Raven felt a little bit at ease.

"The show is going to begin in approximately three minutes", the man said. Those three minutes went by in the blink of an eye.

"Hello, everybody! I'm your host today for the newest season of AMERICAN IDOL! My name is Blood Fire, and, before we get started, we need to introduce you to our judges and contestants. For the judges, we have Jinx of the Hive gang (I changed the judges in this show, guys), Killer Moth and his daughter Kitten, and Slade Wilson", Blood Fire the hostess said. All of the judges stood up and sat back down again as the crowd cheered. The titans stood in terror back stage. All of them were some of their enemies! Raven's eyes lit up in fury when she heard that Slade and Kitten were judges. She knew they could hurt Robin. Kitten still wanted her revenge from the date, and Slade still wants Robin to be his apprentice. Now she had to be extra careful... and so did Robin.

"Next up we have our contestants", Blood Fire said.

"First we have Robin Drake of the Teen Titans. Then we have Raven Roth of the Teen Titans, Starfire of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy Logan of the Teen Titans, Cyborg Stone of the Teen Titans, Terra Sandsmark of the Teen Titans (Sorry, I just had to use Wonder Girl's last name for this), Speedy, Rave- a former titan, Bey Galana- a former titan, Rovna- who is also a former titan, Princess Saphana of planet Jewelerus, and then last, but not least, Fye- another former titan."

Rave was actually the male version of Raven. He had the same colored hair, but, it was short and messy. His outfit is different though. He had a black body suit with black versions of the shoes Robin's costume has. He also had black gloves, but, he still had the same cape as Raven did. Fye was the male version of Starfire. He had spiked red hair with one lock coming down into his face. He had a red long sleeved shirt that hung on the sleeves, and was pretty loose. It also had gold out lining, and the same thing with his pants. He also wore black shoes, and his starbolts are green with electricity inside of them.

"Well, those are our contestants and judges", Blood Fire said.

"Now we will begin the singing competion!"

HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! HEY, IF YOU GUYS GET THE CHANCE, PLEASE READ ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS'S STORY "THE ONCE NOW LOST RETURNS", IT SOO ROCKS! PLEASE READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES TOO! THANKS A LOT GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS, AND THANKS AGAIN!

P.S. IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN REQUEST A SONG! IF YOU DO, MENTION WHO IT'S BY, WHO YOU WANT TO SING IT, AND WHAT THE SONG IS!. THANKS A LOT!

Blood (didn't feel like the message at the bottom)


	2. Some Amazing Singers No One Knew There W...

_Chapter 2_

_Some Amazing Singers No one Knew There Was  
_  
"We are going to have to let our contestants decide on a couple of songs to sing for us, so, we'll take a few minutes and let them pick at least one song to sing", Blood Fire said. How many songs you sing will not affect your scores. It doesn't matter too much. If you do sing more than one song, people might like you better though. You have five minutes to pick some. Go!"

Raven went deep into her thoughts.

_What songs should I sing?_ Raven asked herself. _Maybe this time I really should get some of my emotions help._ Raven closed her eyes and went inside of her head.

"Hey guys", Raven called out.

"I need your help with something". Happiness, Timid, and Romance were the first to come. Then Hate, Anger, Intelligence, Bravery, and all of her other emotions came.

"Hey Raven! What's up?" Happiness said.

"What do you need help with?"

"Alright, the rest of the Titans and I are in that singing show called "American Idol", and, I need all of your help to help me pick a couple of songs to sing for the singing contest", Raven explained.

"I thought that show was almost only singing, and, if you win you might be able to make your own albums, is it not?" Intelligence said.

"That's correct, Intelligence", Raven said, not amazed she did get it right.

"Songs aye? Well, I think you should sing, "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys", Romance suggested.

"No way José! She should sing, "American Vulture" by Blood Brothers", Bravery said.

"No! Raven won't get anywhere if she sings that ! Raven, you should definitely sing "I Hate Everything about You" by Three Days Grace", Hate argued. Happiness rolled her eyes at Hate.

"You're just saying that because your name is in that song, Hate. You should sing "If I Had a Hammer" by Peter, Paul and Mary", Happiness said. Raven's emotions went on arguing, making Raven horribly mad.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Raven shouted. All of the emotions arguing stopped as they looked at Raven. "Now, I will pick a song one of you mentioned, and one of my own", Raven said before leaving her head. When she had officially returned back to reality, there was only one minute left. Raven then picked her two songs. Now she knew what to do.

"Alright, has everybody picked their song?" Blood Fire asked.

"Yes", was everybody's brief reply.

"Alright then, let's have Robin sing the first song for us", Blood Fire said as Robin gave a pathetic little laugh.

"Alright", Robin said nervously. Robin stepped up to the microphone.

"This one is for Raven", Robin said before the song started, making Raven blush and everyone go, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

_Confessions part 2 _

_By Usher _

_Sung by Robin_

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do

I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my confessions

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do

Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you

'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with

Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it

The first thing that came to mind was you

Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true

Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did

How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do

I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my confessions

See when this stuff goes through be tryin' to figure out

When, what, and how I'm a let this come out of my mouth

Said it ain't gon' be easy

But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'

Be a man and get it over with (over with)

I'm ridin' in my whip

Racin' to her place

Talkin' to myself

Preparin' to tell her to her face

She open up the door and didn't want to come near me

I said why? Tell me baby?

Please hear me

These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do

I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call

I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my confessions

_(Talking)_

This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do

To tell you, the woman I love

That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know

I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this

And hopefully you'll give me another chance

This ain't about my career

This ain't about my life

It's about us

Please

_(Singing Again)  
_  
These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say

My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do

I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all

Damn near cried when I got that phone call I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do

But to give you part 2 of my confessions

Robin gave a very happy smile when he finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered... especially Raven. She ran up to him, and jumped into his arms, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips which made the crowd go,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

Raven broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Robin, that was gorgeous", Raven said.

"Maybe, but definitely not as gorgeous as you", Robin said giving her a quick, but wonderful kiss on the lips.

Blood Fire came back up to the stage.

"Well, Robin, looks like you got one happy lady there in your arms", Blood Fire said making everybody smile and give a little laugh.

"Is there another song you would like to sing for us before we give the stage to someone else?"

"Um, no, not right now there isn't", Robin said.

"Well then, the judges will tell you how well you did", Blood Fire said.

"Judges?"

All of the judges lifted their heads. Jinx was first.

"Well, Robin. I must admit, for a guy like you, that was fantastic", Jinx said.

"You had great tone, not to mention beautiful voice, great song, you did perfect. I can't find anything bad to say."

"You actually did really well", Kitten said.

"You didn't mess up at all, and I didn't find anything wrong with what you did". Killer Moth nodded in approval to his daughter's decision.

"Excellent Robin", Slade said.

"Even better than what I did expect you to do. Well done. I also say what Jinx said." Hearing that, Jinx smiled a triumphant smile.

"Alright, Robin, looks like you got a good score, so, you're in the lead", Blood Fire said.

"We want somebody to sing this one requested song for us", Blood Fire said.

"Who would like to sing it?" Blood Fire asked. Most of the contestants raised their hands. Raven didn't though. She already had plans.

"Alright then, Cyborg, let's have you sing this song for us", Blood Fire said. Cyborg stepped up to the microphone and Blood Fire whispered the song in his ear. Cyborg smiled brightly.

_Looks Like They Were Right _

_By Lit _

_Sung by Cyborg  
_  
Turns out I'm exactly how your friends thought I would turn out

Just another burn out

And it looks like we were nothing more then just a real good looking ride

And I hate to say it, but it looks like they were right again tonight

And I'm probably gonna start another fight

And I'll hit the wall

Forget it all

It looks like they were right

Gets up even know I know it's just a fucked up way to pay

And I'm sure you hate me

Well stay tight cause you haven't seen the rest

The worst part of me yet

And I hate to say it, but it looks like there right again tonight

And I'm probably gonna start another fight

And we'll get it on

Do it wrong

All along

It looks they were right

Everybody's got a reason and they're just not telling

Everybody's got the answer but they're just not telling

We start a fight just to light it up, realize we burned it down

To the ground

Turns out I'm exactly how your friends thought I would turn out

Just another burn out

Well it looks like they were right again tonight

And I'm probably gonna start another fight

And I'll hit the wall

Take a fall

Forget it all

It looks like they were right again tonight

And I'm probably gonna start another fight

And I'll hit the wall

Take the fall

Forget it all

It looks like they were right again tonight

And I'm probably gonna start another fight

I won't give it up

I'll live it up

Keep it up

Until I get it right

It looks like they were right

Cyborg smiled brightly again as the crowd cheered and yelled. That was definitely a good sign.

"Alright, that was very nice, Cyborg!" Blood Fire said.

"Do you have anything else to sing for us?"

"Nope, not at all", Cyborg said content, and now certain he was going to win.

"Alright then, now time for the judges' call", Blood Fire said.

"For a half robot man, that was very good", Jinx said.

"You had nice tune and volume. You did excellent".

"You did do pretty well for a guy like you, but still not as well as Roby- Pooh!" Kitten said.

"But you still do really nice. Well done". Again Killer Moth just nodded in approval to his daughter.

"Nicely done, Cyborg", Slade said.

"You did have good tone and volume, but still, I agree with Kitten".

"Well, Cyborg, you got good scores, and you can still catch up to Robin if you try a little more", Blood Fire said.

"Cyborg, you did really well", Robin said. Cyborg smiled.

"Glad you think so, but you still kicked ass", Cyborg said, smiling. Cyborg sat back down into his chair. This was going to be good.

"Alright, next up, we needed to have someone bright, so, we wanted to have Terra come up for us", Blood Fire said.

"Terra, come on up!" The crowd cheered as Terra walked up blushing. "Alright then, here goes", Terra said.

_You Don't Know My Name _

_By Alicia Keys _

_Sung By Terra_

Baby, baby, baby

from the day I saw you

I really, really wanted to catch your eye

there's something special 'bout you

I must really like you

'cause not a lot a guys are worth my time

Oooh baby, baby, baby

It's getting' kind of' crazy

'cause you are taken' over my mind And it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

I swear

it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know? Oh! Baby, baby, baby

I see us on our first date

You doing' everything that makes me smile

and when we had our first kiss

it happened on a Thursday

Oh, it set my soul on fire

Oh, baby, baby, baby

I can't wait for the first time

my imaginations runnin' wild And it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

and I swear it, baby

it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know? I'm sayin

He don't even know what he's doin to me

got me feelin' all crazy inside

I'm feelin' like... OH!

I'm doin nothing I've ever done

for anyone's attention

take notice of what's in front of you

'Cause did I mention? (OH!)

you about to miss a good thing

and you'll never know how good it feels to have

all of my affection

and you'll never get a chance to experience

my lovin' (OH!)

'Cause my lovin' feels like... OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go (and I swear)

Will you ever know? (It feels like)

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know?

Will you ever know it? No, no, no, no, no

will you ever know it?

_(Spoken)_

Well I'm a have to just gon head and call this boy

Hello?

Can I speak to... to Michael? Oh, hey how you doin

I feel kinda silly doin' this but uh, this is the waitress

at the coffee house on 39th and Lenox

you know that, one with the braids?

Yeah... well I see you on Wednesdays all the time

You come in every Wednesday on your lunch break, I think

And you always order the special, with the hot chocolate

My manager be trippin' talkin about we gotta use water, but...

I always use some milk and cream for you, cause

I think you kinda sweet

Anyway... you always got on some

Fly Blue suit and your cuff lings is shining all bright

so what you do?

Oh word?

Yeah that interesting...

Look man I don't wanna' waste your time but

I know girls don't usually do this,

but I was wondering if maybe we could get together

outside the restaurant one day?

You know 'cause I do look...

a little different outside my work clothes

I mean we could just go across the street to the park right yeah...

Wait, hold up my... my cell phone

Breakin' up, hold up,

Can you hear me now?

Yeah so what day did you say?

Oh yeah... Thursday perfect man

_(Singing Again)_

And it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go (baby, baby I swear)

Will you ever know? (It's like)

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know? And it feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know?

It feels like

OooOooooOOo...

You don't know my name

round and round and round we go

Will you ever know?

Terra smiled and left the crowd cheering and staring in awe. She was _really_ good. Everybody knew she would be tough to beat.

"Alright everybody, that was Terra for you, and, Terra, do you have anything else to sing for us?" Blood Fire asked.

"No, I don't", Terra said smiling.

"Alright then, now the judges' call".

"Man, that was awesome!" Jinx exclaimed.

"You really put some power and faith into your singing. You had great tone and great volume. You were fantastic. Nice job there".

"You were very good!" Killer Moth said before Kitten could get words out of her mouth.

"You had a very good effect on the people that have heard you. You did great".

"Very good, Terra", Slade said.

"You have probably worked hard on this haven't you? Well you did wonderful. Very nice job".

"Alright then, looks like we have a tie between Robin and Terra", Blood Fire said.

"Maybe our next singer can break that".

"Now let's have Starfire come on up and sing for us!" Blood Fire said as Terra went back to her chair. Starfire came up smiling with a cheering crowd.

"Alright then," Starfire said.

_Stuck _

_By Stacie Orrico _

_Sung by Starfire_

I can't get out of bed today

Or get you off my mind

I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

You kept me hanging on a string

Why you make me cry

I tried to give u everything

But you just give lies

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do

I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinkin of you

It's true,

I'm stuck on you

Now love's a broken record

That's been skipping in my head

I keep singing Yesterday

Why we got to play these games we play?

I ain't trippin

I'm just missing you

You know what I'm saying

You know what I mean

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do

I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinkin of you

It's true,

I'm stuck on you

Every now and then

When I'm all alone

I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone

Say you want me back

But you never do

I feel like such a fool

There's nothing I can do

I'm such a fool for you

I can't take it

What am I waiting for?

My heart's still breaking

I miss you even more

And I can't fake it

The way I could before

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinkin of you

I hate you but I love you

I can't stop thinkin of you

I don't know what to do

I'M STUCK ON YOU!

Starfire smiled and her face turned a bright red as the crowd started cheering madly and whistling.

"Alright, Starfire, do you have another song to sing us?" Blood Fire asked.

"Hate to say it, but, no", Starfire said.

"Alright then, now it's time for the judges' call".

"For a girl from Tamaran, you were really awesome!" Jinx said.

"You really put yourself into your singing, good job there; and you had great technique, great volume, and wonderful tone. You really did a fantastic job. So, you really did great, so great job."

"Yes, I agree with Jinx very much", Killer Moth said again before Kitten could say anything.

"You did excellent. You really did put yourself into it. So you did a really nice job out there".

"Hmm, you did do an impressive job for a girl like you", Slade said thoughtfully.

"You did do a great job, and I too agree with Jinx." That was when Starfire started blushing and smiling even more, and Jinx put on an even bigger triumphant smile.

"Looks like we got ourselves a challenge between Robin, Terra, and Starfire don't we?" Blood Fire said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, Starfire, you can go take a seat", Blood Fire said as Starfire headed toward her seat.

"Next up, since Rave, Fye, Bey Galana, Rovna, Speedy and Princess Saphana didn't sign up to do this, we have Beast Boy up next!"

Beast Boy looked so nervous that it actually made everybody laugh... even Slade, Jinx, Kitten, and Killer Moth.

"It's alright, Beast Boy!" Blood Fire said. Beast Boy just stepped up to the microphone without a word.

_I'm Walking Away_

_ By Craig David _

_Sung by Beast Boy  
_  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away

Sometimes some people get me wrong

When it's something I've said or done

Sometimes you feel there is no fun

That's why you turn and run

But now I truly realize

Some people don't wanna compromise

Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies

And well I don't wanna live my life too many sleepless nights

Not mentioning the fights

I'm sorry to say lady

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away

Well I'm so tired baby

Things you say you're driving me away

Whispers in the powder room baby

Don't listen to the games they play

Girl I thought you'd realize

I'm not like them other guys

'Cause I saw them with my own eyes

You should've been more wise and

Well I don't wanna live my life too many sleepless nights

Not mentioning the fights

I'm sorry to say lady

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life

I'm walking away oh to find a better day

I'm walking away

Some people were too much in awe or too shocked to say or do anything at all. The others that could, would cheer and yell so loudly all the windows shattered.

"Okay, looks like Beast Boy did a really good job here", Blood Fire said, trying to recover from her shock.

"Beast Boy, do you have another song to sing for us?" Blood Fire asked.

"Um gotta say it, but, yes, I do", Beast Boy answered. When he said that, everybody cheered with joy. Beast Boy was going to be a tough competitor.

_Hold On _

_By Good Charlotte _

_Sung by Beast Boy  
_  
This world, this world is cold

But you don't, you don't have to go

You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do

We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say they're way too long

And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over...

Hold on...if you feel like letting go

Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

Beast Boy had to cover his ears this time. They were even louder when they cheered this time. That made Beast Boy smile. Once everyone had settled down some, Blood Fire stepped back up.

"Well, now that everyone's settled down, now we can have the judges call", Blood Fire said.

"Beast Boy, you did so, so, so, so, so, so, so good", Jinx said still in shock.

"I've never heard anything like you in my whole entire life. You did magnificent. You're volume and tone were both absolutely perfect. You did awesome Beast Boy".

"I can't believe it", Kitten said still in shock too.

"Beast Boy, you so rock. I haven't heard anything like you either. I say everything that Jinx said!"

"Well, Beast Boy, you most certainly do have a lot of talent", Slade said. Beast Boy noticed some of Slade's mask had cracked.

"You did excellent for a little green boy. You did have very nice tone and volume. Very nicely done, Beast Boy".

"Alright, looks like Beast Boy has dropped Robin, Terra, and Starfire down a notch in this one!" Blood Fire said.

"But we still have one last person who needs to perform for us", Blood Fire said as Beast Boy sat down in his seat.

"We still have Raven, don't we? So, Raven, come on up here!" Raven looked at Robin and he whispered "good luck" in her ear and gave her a little kiss. Raven went up to the microphone blushing hard.

"Since Robin sang a song for me, I'm going to sing a song for him", Raven said.

"So, Robin, this one's for you". Everybody in the crowd went,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW".

"I need a piano for this one though", Raven said. Blood Fire nodded and brought out a grand piano.

_If I Ain't Got You _

_By Alicia Keys _

_Sung by Raven_

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain

Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

And in a world on a silver platter

And wondering what it means

No one to share, no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby

Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby

Raven smiled as this time, everyone was in so much shock they couldn't do anything. Raven smiled.

_Now I think I'll actually have a chance against Beast Boy,_ Raven thought. When some people regained consciousness, they were yelling and cheering so loudly some of the walls fell down and even more glass broke. Raven looked over and Blood Fire was waddling over to the microphone.

"Okay, everybody, settle down, settle down", Blood Fire said.

"I said settle down!" Blood Fire yelled. Then everybody was silent.

"Alright, Raven, do you have any other song to sing us?" Blood Fire asked.

"Yes, I do", Raven said which made everybody too excited to do anything.

_Down _

_By Blink-182_

_ Sung by Raven_

The drops of rain they fall all over

This awkward silence makes me crazy

The glow inside burns light upon him

I'll try to kiss you if you let me (This can't be the end)

Tidal waves they rip right through me

Tears from eyes worn cold and sad

Pick me up now,

I need you so bad

Down, down, down, down x4

It gets me so

Down, down, down, down x4

It gets me so

Your vows of silence fall all over

The look in your eyes makes me crazy

I feel the darkness break upon him

I'll take you over if you let me (You did this)

Tidal waves they rip right through me

Tears from eyes worn cold and sad

Pick me up now, I need you so bad.

Down, down, down, down x4

It gets me so

Down, down, down, down x4

It gets me so

Raven knew that was her only chance to win this competition, so, she had chosen one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite bands. Before anyone regained consciousness, Blood Fire waddled over to the microphone.

"Alright then, now we can have the judges' call", Blood Fire said. "Okay, let me catch my breath", Jinx said who was still recovering.

"Raven, you were way beyond magnificent! I don't know what to say you were so wonderful! You had perfect volume and tone. No less, but possibly even more. I'm speechless again". With those last words, Jinx fell over of her seat.

"I think I'm going to go with what Jinx just said", Kitten said with one finger up, and then fell off her seat.

"Me too", Killer Moth said and also fell off his chair.

"I'm going with what Jinx said, and even more", Slade said with one hand over one side of his face because that side of his mask had come off.

"I haven't seen anybody anywhere who can sing and perform like you can. You were even more than perfect in every way when you did that. You did a magnificent and wonderful job. Congratulations, Raven". Slade, for one, was lucky, and had recovered from most of his shock, so, he for one, did not fall of his chair. He almost did though. Right now, Jinx would definitely have a huge triumphant smile on her face.

"Well, Raven, you can go ahead and sit back down", Blood Fire said.

"You all did a fantastic job, and now it must come to decide who the winner of the singing contest shall be. You are all some amazing singers no one ever knew there were."

Then, Blood Fire went over to the judges, and they all began to discuss about who the winner would be.

OKAY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MY FAMILY WENT ON VACATION IN ARUBA. WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS, THAT BLINK-182 SONG WAS SUNG BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE THAT BAND, AND I LOVE IT TOO! LOVE YA! AND BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT PEITARO'S STORY "RAVEN?" AND SOME OF THOSE! THEY'RE REALLY GOOD. YOU SHOULD ALSO CHECK OUT ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS' STORY "THE ONCE LOST NOW RETURNS" AND "I'LL GET YOU BACK". BASICALLY YOU SHOULD READ HIS DESTINY SERIES; IT SO ROCKS! WELL, LOVE YOU GUYS, AND IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A SONG, JUST PUT WHAT SONG IT IS, WHO IT'S BY, AND WHO YOU WANT TO SING IT! SIMPLE! WELL, LOVE YOU GUYS, AND TALK TO YOU LATER.

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Blood (yet again, did not feel like changing the ending note!)


	3. The Winners and Some Songs

This is a very short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_The Winners and Some Songs_

Everybody waited patiently for the decision to be made; especially the titans. They were all very nervous. Raven squeezed Robin's hand. She was breathing hard.

"Alright everybody!" Blood Fire said.

"We have decided who the winner of the singing contest will be!" The crowd began to cheer and Raven squeezed Robin's hand even harder. Blood Fire stepped up to the center of the stage.

"Alright everybody", Blood Fire said.

"In first place, we have Raven!" Raven's eyes went wide as everybody cheered and clapped. She looked at Robin who smiled at her with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Go get 'em tiger", he said. Raven stood up with tears in her own eyes and walked to the center of the stage.

"You okay there Raven?" Blood Fire asked.

"Yes I'm fine", Raven said wiping her eyes and smiling.

"How does it feel?"

"It really feels great".

"Did you expect to come in first?"

"Oh no way!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought Beast Boy would". When she said that, Beast Boy started blushing and turned as red as a tomato, making the crowd burst out laughing.

"As you can see, that was kind of a shock to him", Blood Fire said making Raven laugh a little.

"Alright, well in second we did have Beast Boy!" Beast Boy turned even redder making the crowd fall over with laughter. The titans started laughing and Cyborg slapped his back.

"Yeah Beast Boy!" he cried out. Beast Boy stood up and walked to the stage, crying.

"Do you feel good about this?" Blood Fire asked.

"Hell yeah!" Beast Boy said making everybody laugh again.

"Did you expect to be in second?"

"I'm just glad I actually got to second. I thought I would be so bad I would be lower than the lowest." Again, he made everybody laugh.

"Okay well, in third, the final place we got Robin!" The crowd cheered and laughed at the confused look on Robin's face. His face looked like it did when the Centari police said they were under arrest. He stood up and walked to the center of the stage to be greeted by a kiss from Raven.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the crowd said. Robin broke the kiss and held Raven in his arms.

"Robin, how do you feel about this?" Blood Fire asked.

"I feel really good to be truthful", Robin answered.

"Did you expect to pass?"

"Nope, but I did expect my girl to pass". Raven started blushing and everybody went "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" again.

"Well, we do have a small prize for you guys", Blood Fire said.

"Really?" Raven said. Blood Fire nodded her head.

"Raven, in first place, you got ten thousand dollars. Raven's eyes, once again, went wide.

"Beast Boy, in second place, you got five thousand dollars". Beast Boy just smiled.

"And Robin, in third place, you got four thousand dollars because we were generous enough". Robin smiled and Raven kissed his cheek.

"Good job Wonder Boy", Raven said.

"Good job to you too Goth Girl", Robin said as the two kissed.

"Alright, so as the three winners of this contest, you guys need to sing a song for us", Blood Fire said.

"I've already got one", Robin said. He grabbed the microphone and Raven, Beast Boy, and Blood Fire stepped aside.

_Lying From You_

_By Linkin Park_

_Sung by Robin_

When I pretend that everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend to forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can  
But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay  
_(I'm just trying to feel myself)_  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
  
So I'm lying away from you  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
I want to be closed inside so let me go  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather fight all alone  
_(No turning back now)_  
Anywhere on my own cause I can't see  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
The very worst part of me is me  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I outta be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
_(Trying to fill the truth)_  
Before I push some more I'm pullin' away because  
_(I'm lying away from you)_  
  
So I'm lying away from you  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
I want to be closed inside so let me go  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather fight all alone  
_(No turning back now)_  
Anywhere on my own cause I can't see  
_(No, no turning back now)_  
The very worst part of me is me  
  
This is the part I've wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
Would have you running from me, like this  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
I never thought that what I said  
Would have you running from me 2x

So I'm lying away from you  
_(No, no turning back now) _  
I want to be closed inside so let me go  
_(No, no turning back now) _  
Let me take back my life  
I'd rather fight all alone  
_(No turning back now) _  
Anywhere on my own cause I can't see  
_(No, no turning back now) _  
The very worst part of me is me 

The crowd cheered as Robin finished his song. He smiled and then put the microphone inside of the holder. He walked off to the side with Raven, Beast Boy, and Blood Fire.

"I know what I want to sing now", Beast Boy said as he stepped to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

_Spanish Eyes_

_By Ricky Martin_

_Sung by Beast Boy_

I met a girl at the carnival in Rio de Janeiro.  
We danced all night on the boulevard in doorways we did the tango.  
  
I miss her lips and the way she sashayed her hips as she shook her shoulders.  
I miss the smell of her hair.  
I don't care if it takes my whole life to find her.  
  
We were dancing in the summer rain.  
We were dancing through the night.  
She never said her real name.  
So I called her Spanish Eyes,  
Spanish Eyes...  
  
The sun came up and the girl was gone.  
Her masquerade was over.  
I searched the streets drunk with love but no one seemed to know her.  
I miss the touch of her body so much.  
I long for the warmth inside her.  
Somewhere in time she will come back to me  
and I'll spend my whole life beside her.

We were dancing in the summer rain.  
We were dancing through the night.  
She never said her real name.  
So I called her Spanish Eyes,  
Spanish Eyes...

The crowd cheered and clapped as Beast Boy finished his song and stepped to the side of the stage.

"Now I go", Raven said walking to the center of the stage and grabbing the microphone.

_Breaking the Habit_

_By Linkin Park_

_Sung by Raven_

Memories consume like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm searching in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more than any time before  
I have no options left again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream...  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends...  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
or why I have to scream...  
But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean...  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright...  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

The crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled as Raven put the microphone in the holder. She walked over to the side and Blood Fire came back to the center of the stage.

"Alright guys, that's all we have for today, so we'll see you guys later!" Blood Fire said as the crowd cheered and the show ended for the day.

I know, I know, it was a really short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything for this one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know it's not the end of my fanfic if you thought so. The titans are in the whole entire season of American Idol. Please request a song guys (or more if you want). If you do, tell me what the song is, who it's by, and who you want to sing it. Simple right? Thought so. Well, please review and I'll talk to you guys later. Love you guys.

Blood Darkness

P.S. Please request!


	4. Requests and More

Note: I am not the one making the spelling errors on the lyrics. Blame the damn websites I get the lyrics from.

_Chapter 4_

_Requests and More_

Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin were all happy about their victories and the other titans were happy for them too. They were all gathered in the center of the stage and hugging each other. Blood Fire smiled at them before she interrupted their little ceremony.

"Okay guys", Blood Fire said.

"That was just to warm you guys up. Now the real competition will begin!" The titans smiled and the crowd started clapping and cheering. Raven looked around and said, "Hey isn't there supposed to be more people here in the competition?" Blood Fire sighed.

"Well, let's just say they chickened out a bit and didn't want to compete after hearing you guys. They didn't want to loose their pride too badly so they dropped out". The titans started to giggle a little and then they stopped.

"Well today we have some requests to take care of!" Blood Fire said. The titans just smiled again and the crowd cheered.

"So today we have request and more!" Blood Fire said. The titans went back to their seats so that they could be called up.

"Alright then", Blood Fire said.

"Our first request is for Robin!" Robin stood up and walked to the center of the stage and Blood Fire whispered in his ear the request.

_Experimental Film_

_By They Might Be Giants_

_Sung by Robin_

The color of infinity  
Inside an empty glass  
I'm squinting my eye  
And turning off and on and on  
and off the light  
  
It's for this experimental film  
Which nobody knows about and which  
I'm still figuring out what's going to go  
In my experimental film  
  
Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's  
  
I already know the ending  
It's the part that makes your face implode  
I don't know what makes your face implode  
But that's the way the movie ends  
  
And in my experimental film  
Which nobody knows about but which  
I'm still figuring out your face implode  
At my experimental film  
  
Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it--  
Even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's  
  
The color of infinity  
Inside an empty glass  
It's for this experimental film  
Which nobody knows about and which  
I'm still figuring out what's going to go  
In my experimental film  
  
Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's gonna--  
Yeah, you're gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it--  
Even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's

Robin smiled and the crowd started cheering, clapping, and screaming. Blood Fire clapped and so did the judges.

"Alright now what do the judges have to say?" Blood Fire said.

"That was a magnificent performance there Robin", Jinx said.

"You were better than perfect. Great job." Kitten put her hand over her father's mouth.

"That was really good Robby-pooh", Kitten said making squiggly lines go above his head and Raven turn red with anger. Kitten's father then forced Kitten's hand off of him.

"Yes you did very well", Killer Moth said.

"Just like Jinx said, you were better than better. Great job."

"That was quite a good performance", Slade said.

"Excellent work Robin. I enjoyed it very much". Robin smiled obviously content with his work.

"Robin, you also get to sing a song of your own before you sit back down", Blood Fire said. Robin smiled, meaning that he had something in mind.

_Always_

_By blink-182_

_Sung by Robin_

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
  
And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real  
  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
  
I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

Robin's smile was even broader than before. The crowd was screaming this time. Blood Fire had fallen over so Jinx just had to start judging on her own.

"Robin that was even better than before", she remarked.

"Excellent job and once again you did better than perfect."

"You did a fantastic job", Killer Moth said.

"Great job and keep it up."

"You did a most impressive job", Slade said.

"Very good and excellent performance." Blood Fire got up again and went to the stage. Robin went back and sat down next to Raven.

"Alright, our next request is for Starfire!" Blood Fire said. Starfire sighed and then stepped to the stage. She looked thunder stricken when she heard what she had to sing.

_Drama Queen (that girl)_

_By Lindsay Lohan_

_Sung by Starfire_

There was a girl I knew  
Who always wanted to  
Be the one to stand out from the crowd  
Always believed that she  
Was gonna live her dreams  
That what went down was gonna come around  
For all the doubters, non-believers  
the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
  
That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
A hyped-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
Armed with an attitude  
That she knows how to use  
She's gonna get there anyway she can  
Now she knows what she wants  
No one is gonna stop her  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her back  
For all the doubters, non-believers  
the cynical that once were dreamers  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong  
Who would have known  
  
That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
A hyped-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me  
  
Life is a work of art  
Ya gotta paint it colorful  
You can make it anything you want  
Don't ever stick to any rules  
You don't need a high IQ  
To succeed in what you do  
You just gotta have no doubt  
Just believe in yourself  
  
Doubters, non-believers  
Once were her dreamers  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
And you'll realize  
  
That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
A hyped-up everyday wannabe  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
Now she's a somebody  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
Cause she believes in nothing else  
Then you'll look back and you won't believe  
That girl was me

Starfire looked embarrassed but the crowd just screamed and clapped. Starfire bit her lip. Once again, Jinx decided just to start judging on her own.

"Okay so I know that's not your style anymore, but hey that was a request and you still did really good", Jinx commented.

"Very nice performance."

"You did a very nice job", Kitten said.

"Very nice and great work."

"You did very well", Slade said.

"Nicely done and keep up your hard work." Starfire's face lit up with a small smile.

"Alright Star you get to sing a song of your own", Blood Fire said. Starfire smiled again.

_Can't Stop Falling In Love (Speed Mix)_

_By NAOKI from Dance Dance Revolution_

_Sung by Starfire_

My life  
meant nothing to me  
then a guy like you came along  
  
Everything  
is moving so fast,  
I gotta get my feet on the ground  
  
Unhappy days are over 'cause I can  
always be with you  
  
Lying in your arms day by day,  
makes me feel Ohh... so brand new  
  
Can't stop fallin' in love  
Tell me you will be true (forever baby)  
I just can't stop dreaming of you  
everyday (every way)  
  
Say you love me baby  
Say you will always be mine  
You'll never break my heart  
  
I just can't stop fallin' in love  
Baby you became  
Makin' love with you  
is all I wanna do, (wanna do)  
  
Can't stop fallin' in love  
Give your heart and soul  
Stay with me this time  
and we'll make history, (you and me)

Starfire gave a small smile and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"That was very nice", Jinx said before Blood Fire could say a word.

"Nicely done; good music."

"You did a very nice performance there", Killer Moth said.

"You did excellent. Keep up the effort."

"You did very nicely", Slade said.

"Good work and good performance."

"Alright then", Blood Fire said. Starfire went back and took her seat.

"The next request we have is for Beast Boy!" The crowd screamed and was very happy about that. Beast Boy stood up and walked to the center blushing hard. He gave a smile when he heard what song it was.

_Accidentally in Love_

_By Counting Crows_

_Sung by Beast Boy_

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
  
We're accidentally in love   
Accidentally in love (x7)  
  
Accidentally  
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)  
  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
  
Love ...I'm in love

Beast Boy gave a weak smile at the end and the crowd cheered and screamed. Blood Fire obviously had given up hope of announcing that the judges could judge now. Jinx was so proud of herself.

"Well Beast Boy that was awesome", Jinx said.

"Magnificent job and excellent performance."

"You did a very fine job", Killer Moth said.

"Excellent performance", Kitten said before her father could say anything else.

"You did a very fine performance there", Slade said.

"Very nice job and excellent job."

"Now you can choose a song of your own Beast Boy", Blood Fire said. Beast Boy just nodded his head.

_How Come?_

_By D-12_

_Sung by Beast Boy_

How come we don't even talk no more?

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way, no how, this bullshit can't be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

We were so young, so full of life in vibrant

Side by side wherever you was ridin' I went

So close, almost on some Bonnie & Clyde shit

When Ronnie died you was right by my side with a shoulder to cry on and a

Tissue to wipe my eyes, and a bucket to catch every tear I cried inside it

You even had the same type of childhood I did

Sometimes I just wanna know why is it that you surcame to yours and mine, I survived it?

You ran the streets, I 9 to 5'd it

We grew up, grew apart, as time went by us

Then I blew up to both yours and mine surprises

Now I feel a vibe, I just can't describe it

As much as your pride tries to hide it

You're cold, your touch, it's just like ice

In your eyes is the look of resentment

I can sense it, and I don't like it

How come we don't even talk no more?

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way, no how, this bullshit can't be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

It was my dream at first to be on spittin' a verse

On my own album with a deal but shit got worse

So I came out, I woulda killed a nigga first

'Fore I let him disrespect me and check me over some worst

Some worthless bitch that I wasn't with, I would hit her, then quit

But you would pull a talk with her and tell her she was the shit

I told you don't get involved in it, you was smokin' in the car with her

Comin' out of the bar with her stumblin' half drunk

Like y'all was husband and wife or somethin'

But me catchin' her fuckin' other niggers musta hurt your pride or somethin'

Cause you won't fuck at the mouth with people like you wanted with me

When all I tried to do was show you that your bitch was shifty

And ever since the fans and all the shit that I produced

You actin' like I ain't your man and lyin' like she can't be loose

But I am really your friend, I'm just tryin' to tell you the truth

Don't hate the game or the player

Cause the one that's changing is you

How come we don't even talk no more?

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way, no how, this bullshit can't be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

It gets lonely at the top cause my homie had to stop

Now we actin' like I gotta live only for the block

And homies in the hood, only see me on the tube

Only gossip on the porch, get to speakin' on who

Fools I used to rap with all expect magic

Like my finger get to snappin' and poof it just happen

But Proof is just actin' out the part he was thrown

Shady made it so my babies ain't starvin' at home

See the devil in you grin, since the ghetto we been friends

Forever real intelligence that's forever till the end

I be the hatred in your eyes and the satan in your lives

And wastin' my times with these snakes in disguise

(How come)

When you talk it's with bitter and spite

(And how come)

It's my fault for what you did with your life

And everytime I go to hear you and play you look away

We barely embrace, you can't even look me in my face

How come we don't even talk no more?

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

And I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin' now

After all the years we been down

Ain't no way, no how, this bullshit can't be true

We family and ain't a damn thing changed, unless it's you

Beat Boy gave a small smirk and the crowd screamed and cheered.

"Well that was magnificent", Jinx said.

"Very nicely done."

"You did a very good job", Kitten said.

"Beyond perfect and excellent performance."

"You did a very nice job", Slade said.

"Very nice work and excellent performance." Beast Boy bit his lip and then sat down in his seat.

"Alright our next request is for Terra!" Blood Fire said. Terra heaved a little sigh and then stepped up to the stage. She gave a smirk when she heard what song she was supposed to sing.

_This Is How We Do It (Rishi Rich Remix)_

_By Mis-Teeq_

_Sung by Terra _

This is how we do it in a UK vibe  
This is how we do it  
Ha it's the Mis-Teeq (Mis-Teeq, Mis-Teeq)  
This is how we do it  
Feel the flava this is party time  
This is how we do it  
Cos Su-Elise, Alesha, Sabrina bring the rhyme  
  
This is how we do it, it's Friday night  
And I feel all right  
The party's here on the West side  
So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up  
Designated driver turn the keys to my truck  
Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded  
Guys in the street say, "Girls, yo we made it!"  
It feels so good in my hood tonight  
The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani  
All the gang bangers forgot about the drive-by  
  
You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say  
  
I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because [This is how we do it]  
South Central does it like nobody does [This is how we do it]  
To all my neighbors you got much flava [This is how we do it]  
So flip the track, bring the old school back [This is how we do it]  
  
This is how we do it, all hands are in the air  
And wave them from here to there  
If you're an O.G. mack or a wanna-be playa  
You see the hood's been good to me  
Ever since I was a lower-case G  
But now I'm a big G, the guys see I got the money  
Dollar dollar bill y'all  
  
If you were from where I'm from then you would know  
That I gotta get mine in a big black truck  
You can get yours in a '6 4  
Whatever it is, the party's underway  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say  
  
I'm kinda buzzed, and it's all because [This is how we do it]  
South Central does it like nobody does [This is how we do it]  
To all my neighbors you got much flava [This is how we do it]  
So flip the track, bring the old school back [This is how we do it]  
  
Oh I'm buzzing because [This is how we do it]  
South Central does it like nobody does, nobody does [This is how we do it]  
L O N, D O N [This is how we do it] all my homies  
I'll never come wack on an old school track [This is how we do it]  
  
Check it out!  
Once upon a time in '94  
Mis-Teeq made no money and life sure was slow  
And all they said was 5'8" he stood  
And people thought the music that he made was good  
There lived a D.J. PDS was his name  
He came up to me and this is what he said  
You and them girls are gonna make some cash  
Sell a million records and we'll make in a dash  
  
Oh I'm buzzing because [This is how we do it]  
South Central does it like nobody does, nobody does [This is how we do it]  
L O N, D O N [This is how we do it] all my homies  
I'll never come wack on an old school track [This is how we do it]  
  
I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because [This is how we do it]  
South Central does it like nobody does [This is how we do it]  
To all my neighbors you got much flava [This is how we do it]  
So flip the track, bring the old school back [This is how we do it]  
  
This is how we do it [This is how we do it]  
Mis-Teeq does it like nobody does [This is how we do it]  
All my neighbors you got much flava [This is how we do it]  
And we'll never come wack on an old school back [This is how we do it]  
  
This is how we do it  
This is how we do it  
This is how we do it  
This is how we do it

Terra smiled and the crowd cheered and screamed.

"That was excellent Terra", Jinx said.

"Way beyond perfect. Great performance and great work."

"You did an incredible job Terra", Killer Moth said.

"Very nice performance and excellent job."

"You did a job that was magnificent Terra", Slade said.

"Nice work and keep on going that way." Terra smiled and started turning red.

"Alright Terra now you choose your own song to sing", Blood Fire said.

_I Will Survive_

_By Gloria Gaynor_

_Sung by Terra_

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
  
And so you're back, from outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that look upon your face,  
I should've changed that stupid lock,  
I should've made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!  
  
(musical)  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you see me, somebody new,  
I'm not that stupid little person who's still in love with you,  
And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,  
Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die,  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive.  
Ooooh  
  
nananananananananananananananananana....  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with desire,  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive, I will survive  
I will survive

Terra gave a smile at the end and the crowd cheered and screamed. The judges had to wait about fifteen minutes before they could speak.

"Alright Terra you did a wonderful and magnificent performance', Jinx said.

"You did and incredible job. Keep up the good work."

"You did a very nice job Terra", Killer Moth said.

"Keep up your good work."

"You did an amazing job today", Slade said.

"I think you will go very far in this competition. Very nicely done Terra." Terra smiled and just returned to her seat.

"Okay our next request is for Cyborg!" Blood Fire said. Cyborg sighed and walked over to the front of the stage. When he heard what song he had to sing, he melted into a puddle of embarrassment.

"Wait", Cyborg said.

"Need a girl to sing this with me then". He went over and grabbed Starfire and dragged her to the stage and told her what song it was.

_How do I get myself into these messes? _Starfire asked herself.

_Hey Mama_

_By The Black Eyed Peas_

_Sung by Cyborg ft. Starfire _

(la la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you move, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty mama  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me feel naughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me feel naughty  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
I'm a little bit of Or, and a bigger bit of Nu  
The true nggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never disease(NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Now y'all know, who we are  
y'all know, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hot without bodygaurds  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)Will. I. Am  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas' blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)  
  
We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits(NOOOO) we need to carry 9mm clips(NOOOO)  
Don't wanna squeeze trigger, just wanna squeeze tts  
(lubaluba)cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Now y'all know, who we are  
y'all know, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
Now she be, its dirty, from the crew  
BET, come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(so come on bubba, dance to the druma)  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(yaw)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(wuh)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(NAWWWW, NAWWW)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look really make me feel naughty  
  
But the race is not, for the swiss  
But who really can, take control of it  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be there  
til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
Tippa is out  
  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
everytime you sit there I hear, bling bling  
O what a ting, hear black sing  
grinding, and winding  
and the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
and we dance and dance to the end of the thing  
and we're really to nice, it finga akin  
like rice and peas and chicken and bling  
  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that sht that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la [fade])

Cyborg and Starfire sighed and Starfire sat back down again. The crowd cheered and screamed.

"Well that was a fantastic performance", Jinx said.

"Very well done and great job."

"You did a very nice job there", Killer Moth said.

"It was very good and I enjoyed it very much."

"You did very good", Slade said.

"You did a very nice job. Excellent work."

"Now you choose a song of your own", Blood Fire said even though she knows everybody already know the procedure; she didn't want to bore herself to death. Cyborg just sighed.

"I don't really want to", Cyborg said obviously very embarrassed. Blood Fire sighed.

"Then go on ahead and take your seat", she said. Cyborg walked back and sat down.

"Alright", Blood Fire said.

"Last but certainly not least, we have Raven". Raven stood up and walked to the center of the stage. Blood Fire told her the songs, and Raven gave a small smile.

_Going Under_

_By Evanescence _

_Sung by Raven_

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I've cried  
Screaming, Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning you (drowning you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning you (drowning you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm...  
  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning you (drowning you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning you)  
I'm going under

The crowd screamed and clapped as the song finished.

"Um can I sing my next request before they judge me?" Raven asked. Blood Fire nodded her head.

_Whiskey Lullaby_

_By Brad Paisley_

_Sung by Raven_

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
(Sing lullaby)  
  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night  
  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
  
(Sing lullaby)

The crowd clapped and cheered as she finished the song.

"Raven those were some fantastic performances", Jinx said.

"You did better than wonderful. Great job and keep it up."

"That was an amazing performance", Killer Moth said.

"Once again you did better than perfect. Great work and keep it up."

"You did an excellent performance", Slade said.

"Very nice work and amazing talent. I enjoyed that very much." Raven smiled.

"Raven would you like to sing a song of your own or would you like to pass?" Blood Fire asked.

"Um I think I'll just pass for now", Raven said.

"Alright then you can take a seat", Blood Fire said. Raven walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Great job Rae", Robin whispered, kissing her on the lips.

"You too", Raven said kissing him back.

"Alright everybody", Blood Fire said stepping into the front of the stage.

"I hope that everybody enjoyed those performances. Well, I hope you all have a good night, and we'll see you guys next time on American Idol. Thank you". The crowd cheered and whistled and clapped as the stage lights grew dim and the show that night ended.

Sorry about the boring and awfully long chapter. Well, I hope everybody liked that. The next chapter is the one somebody will FLUNK (dun dun dun!)! I want to thank Immortal Tears of Fire and Crimson Dragon 13 for the requests. Thanks you guys! If you do want to request a song/s, here's what you do. In a review, tell me what the song is, who you want to sing it, and who it's by. Just so you know, you can request as many times as you like. Love you guys and I'll talk to you later.

Blood


End file.
